bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:94.156.160.169
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Abce2 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 16:34, June 8, 2010 Ahem. Please don't call other users annoying. It's not nice. Plus, it's all that you've kinda been doing on here. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Please be nice. How? You've never met me on here before. And, even though you are telling the truth, others can still see it. I'm just helping you out. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :...I'm still a little confused... but it still isn't smart to tell anyone that they're annoying, especially if they're an Admin. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Just think before you hit the "Save page" button, okay? ::So? I don't give a crap. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, crap is perfectly fine on most, if not all, Wikias. And really, to go spamming about us, that's really unprofessional.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, if you insult one user here, you insult me as well. So, my opinion is that you either back off the users of this Wikia, and apologize to them, or just leave.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've always known someone was watching...I just hoped he didn't act like you. I can hardly believe the way your acting, and you claim to be an admin. As said before, either get the heck out of here and apologize to these users, or just get the heck out of here. And there's no reason to cower behind your IP, why not come here with your account?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, your bashing the users here, insulting them, and hiding behind your IP so you don't get blocked. Also, we're two years old. But heed my warning...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's because you insulted us, not the other way around.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You know Anonymous, you are right on some (most) of the things you are saying. :::::::::No it doesn't. If I went up to you and said, "your a piece of crap," you would take that as an insult, right? It takes the human to find it insulting, but it's still an insult. Also, quit acting like your actions were justified and your, "oh so perfect." They were not.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hey!! I don't care about getting edits anymore! I just want to make this wiki a better place!!!! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 22:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) FYI My gramar only gets bad becuase I have to edit in a fast time becuase of my father constantly saying it's a waste of time--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC)